


当我们在论坛相遇的时候 （正文+续）

by chongqishishi



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chongqishishi/pseuds/chongqishishi
Summary: 【柯笑柯】论坛体：当我们在论坛相遇的时候Warning：与真人无关！Warning：全是编的，全是oocWarning：这次真的是甜梗





	1. Chapter 1

——如何处理朋友之间的关系——  
1\. 楼 说不出话就拔刀吧  
各位好。  
潜水多年，一直默默围观大家为各位网友出谋划策，今天终于鼓起勇气来发帖，请大家帮个忙。  
2\. 楼  
楼主请说。  
我们都是真心真意为人民服（ba）务（gua）的有志青年。  
3\. 楼  
楼主，你怎么话说一半跑了。  
4\. 楼  
难道楼主认为题目已经概括了他问题的所有细节？  
5\. 楼  
不是吧，这也太宽泛了，至少给个具体背景和细节啊，朋友之间也分好几类呢。比如发小，至交，工作伙伴，同学，这都不一样的呀。  
6\. 楼  
就算同学也有亲疏远近呢。  
7\. 楼  
还有人心隔肚皮的所谓兄弟。  
8\. 楼  
受8楼启发，补一个塑料姐妹花。  
9\. 楼  
所以楼主你明白我们在说什么嘛？你人呢？  
10\. 楼 说不出话就拔刀吧  
我刚才一直在踌躇，好多字删了又打，打完又删。最后我觉得我还是直接一点吧。  
本人男，有个好哥们，我喜欢他。  
11\. 楼  
卧槽？  
12\. 楼  
看着楼主的问题，我设想了许多亲疏关系，还为这些假设设计好了回答，然而没有想到，楼主用了简简单单十二个字，就打翻了我所有的预设，并把这道题推上了超纲的边缘。  
13\. 楼  
LS真客气。我要指出，这道题已经超纲了。  
14\. 楼  
即使如此，冒着狗粮吃撑或是被刀捅穿的危险，我依然要说，我们需要细节。  
15\. 楼 说不出话就拔刀吧  
豁出去了。反正这是个小号。也没人认识我。  
我和我好兄弟都是从小学棋，但是小时候不认识，后来去了同一个工作单位才认识。后来就经常一起对弈了，线上线下都有。再后来就熟悉了，一起出去吃饭啊一起出去玩啊什么的都很正常。  
慢慢的我就感觉我自己心态不对了。  
我看他的棋谱的时候就觉得这个人怎么这么天才，反应快，计算力强，出手果断准确。他是那种典型意义上的少年英雄。放在古代就是能够决胜千里的将军。  
很多人诟病他说话狂，但是我们身边的人都知道，他对自己人都是很谦逊的。有时候我们这行要的是一个士气和心态，而且他实力出众，狂一点好像也没什么违和感。  
有一次和兄弟下完棋，坐着复盘，本来是应该仔细听他讲的，结果我莫名其妙就跑神了，等我自己回过神来的时候，我发现我已经盯着他的手看了半天了。  
真的，他的手特别好看，莹润修长，天生就是下棋的。单单是手和棋盘棋子摆一起就是一幅画。  
我兄弟看我半天不讲话，还以为我被他对局时候的招数气懵了，小心翼翼地试探了我半天，语气超级温柔，那个样子真的好可爱啊。  
16\. 楼  
果然，楼主讲着讲着就开始秀兄弟了。  
17\. 楼  
我觉得楼主的兄弟也很萌啊。而且看起来非常珍惜这段友情。  
18\. 楼 说不出话就拔刀吧  
所以我不敢告诉他嘛。毕竟现在至少还能做兄弟，一着不慎，就老死不相往来了。  
19\. 楼  
楼主说得对。所以楼主你已经决定了为了维护友情而隐藏爱情？  
20\. 楼 说不出话就拔刀吧  
我一开始是这样想的。  
所以我还挺顺着他的，基本上他想干嘛我就陪着。  
我对网络不算特别敏感，不玩微博，但是既然他想让我开个账号，那就开呗，只是研究怎么用就花了半天。还被他骗了张自拍。  
假期他想出去玩，没人作伴，我们就一块儿出去。哦对，还穿了同款羽绒服拍了照片，我暗搓搓开心好久，到现在都留着照片。  
他棋下的太好，有时候发起狠来就显得有点欺负人，别人不往他饮水机里投毒都已经算兄弟情深。小伙伴们都不乐意跟他玩但他又想下棋的时候，我能陪就陪。  
本来吧，已经一片祥和很久了，但是你想啊，每天上班都能见到自己的暗恋对象，好不容易出去比赛了，以为自己能躲几天清净，结果晚上睡觉的时候，一闭眼全是他，想着他今天有没有好好吃正经饭，晚上是不是又要熬夜了。这种情况，我根本藏不了多久啊，我要崩溃了。  
21\. 楼  
那个……我插一句哈。骗自拍是怎么回事。楼主能不能加点细节。  
22\. 楼 说不出话就拔刀吧  
就是他跟我说开微博账号的第一天要发自拍。基于“他说的都是对的”的原则，就算我当时刚剪完头发，顶着一个有生以来最丑的发型，我还是拍了一个迷之角度的照片。  
然后别人评论建议我把我兄弟打一顿，我这才知道他是骗我的。  
23\. 楼  
我为什么总有一种感觉，楼主的兄弟是有私心的。  
24\. 楼  
我有一个不成熟的小建议。楼主你要不试探试探你兄弟看他对你什么想法。虽然这个几率不到万分之一，但是所谓万一……对吧。  
25\. 楼 说不出话就拔刀吧  
我试了。  
之前我在茅山打比赛，刚好双十一前夕，举办方安排我们住的酒店可以说非常搞事情了。房间里一张大双人床，大红色帷帐，大红色靠枕，最过分的是房间里还有个泡澡的浴缸。  
当时我就震惊了。  
然后我拍了这个酒店房间的照片发了个微博，我兄弟果然回复了，就很淡定地分析了一句：“确实两个人住合适。[馋嘴]”  
从这话里我什么都看不出来啊。  
26\. 楼  
不是我说你，楼主，你这个所谓的试探，真叫一个委婉，你抬头看看你的网名，你当年是怎么起出的这个名字啊。  
27\. 楼 说不出话就拔刀吧  
我真的不敢越线。我们俩关系太好了，连我们同事都经常打趣我们。下棋的时候，网上的棋迷也经常说我们快领证了。每次听到这些其实我还挺心酸的，我好希望这些是真的啊，但是我也清楚他们是仅限于开玩笑，大家心里，我们肯定是一对纯洁的好基友。  
我都不敢想，万一因为这个原因，我们关系崩了，以后要怎么办。  
28\. 楼  
看得好难受。心疼楼主。甚至想鼓励他直接告白。  
29\. 楼 说不出话就拔刀吧  
说起来，他最近好像生了我的气。我都不知道应该怎么处理。害怕行为太过了让他怀疑，或者感觉不舒服。  
30\. 楼  
我也好难受。要不楼主跟我们讲讲具体是怎么回事，我们帮你看看怎么消了他的气。这样你们至少还像以前一样是好基友。  
31\. 楼 说不出话就拔刀吧  
就是我电脑里有一个文件夹嘛，里面保存了几乎是我这辈子所有的照片。里面有一张很早很早以前的，早到我自己都忘记是什么时候了。我和别人一起拍的，暂且叫他们P和J好了。大家虽然是棋盘上的对手，但是经过那么多次对局，互相都非常了解，也算是找到知己了，好不容易见一次面，自然非常开心，就一起出去唱歌喝酒。J和P分别在我左右手边。  
那天大家都玩开了，中间不知道聊到了什么，J往右边一歪，就靠在了我的肩上。这里要交代一下，P和J被人打趣的程度大概和我和我兄弟差不多吧，只不过不知道他们是真的还是假的。然后P就过来拉他们家J。不知道谁在边上举着手机，就把这一幕拍下来了。  
我是在微博上看到别人发这个图片的，既然图里有我，就随手保存了。说实话这个场景还挺……奇怪的。尤其是KTV里灯光比较暗，而且我们当天又喝了酒，显得我们的脸都红到耳根。而且我和J还刚巧都在笑，照片里看起来，还……挺羞涩。  
那天我刚好整理照片，一张一张点开看清内容再移到它该去的地方，我兄弟过来说想借用一下我的电脑，我没关照片，就把电脑递给他了。他把电脑还回来的时候表情就不对了。  
32\. 楼  
卧槽楼主这么重要的细节你怎么不早说啊。我很怀疑以你这个阅读理解能力，你语文课能不能过啊。  
我才不信他生气是因为别的[微笑].  
这妥妥的就是吃醋了啊！  
33\. 楼  
如果我没猜错的话，他们并不一定需要过了语文课。  
但是楼主，我同意你兄弟吃醋了的观点。  
你不用想怎么哄他。我觉得告白以后什么问题都迎刃而解了。  
34\. 楼 说不出话就拔刀吧  
不是啊，你们真的不觉得他是因为我和他的对手靠在一起而生气吗？尤其是……别的国家的对手。  
35\. 楼  
我猜不是……但是楼主这么一说，我突然有点不确定了。  
36\. 楼  
嗯……毕竟牵扯到代表国家的竞赛……  
37\. 楼 说不出话就拔刀吧  
我现在心情像坐过山车。  
38\. 楼  
说起来，我倒是对棋圈有点了解。  
楼主，我说句话你别生气。听你讲的这些，你像是国家队的人。那边的人本来就不多，有心人想扒你很容易。  
39\. 楼  
LS，你要知道，我们这个倒霉论坛比棋圈还冷。谁扒他啊。  
40\. 楼  
楼主和LS……LSS说的真的是对的……我要给你一个惊喜……  
http://bunenggenglengdeluntan/i/qiugaobaijiaocheng  
41\. 楼 说不出话就拔刀吧  
啊？你们这样说我好慌啊，怎么请管理员删帖啊。@管理员 求删帖有用吗？  
42\. 楼 管理员  
楼主不要慌，看完那个链接再说。说不定会给你巨大的惊喜。

get http://www.bunenggenglengdeluntan.com/i/qiugaobaijiaocheng  
   
——求告白教程——  
1\. 楼 潜伏不成就认了吧  
本人男，爱好男，暗恋对象爱好未知。RT  
2\. 楼  
建议你憋着。  
3\. 楼  
虽然楼上说话欠打，但是不是没有道理。虽然现在没有人有权利评判一个人的性取向，但是社会舆论和周围人的眼光可能会成为你身上的大山，也有可能成为你暗恋对象身上的大山。要不要拖他下水和你一起承担，以及你告白之后他会是什么反应，最坏的后果你能否接受得了，这些你都要好好考虑。  
4\. 楼 潜伏不成就认了吧  
考虑过了。所有的错都是我的。如果他不同意，我就放弃现在的一切，这辈子再也不出现在他眼前。  
5\. 楼  
我敬楼主是条汉子。  
6\. 楼  
楼主你冷静啊！楼主！  
我建议你先试探一下啊，以开玩笑的方式提一提类似的话题，看看他什么态度！不要直接送人头啊！  
7\. 楼 潜伏不成就认了吧  
我真的忍不了了。  
我和他已经做兄弟很多年了，并且这个时间有不断持续的乐观趋势。我刚认识他的时候他的专业非常非常厉害，我也经常研究他的一些招数，这些相熟的人都是知道的。但是不知道什么时候开始我就觉得，我过分关注他了，看关于他的录像资料，想拉着他一起训练，一起出去吃饭的时候就想和他坐一起，放假想和他一起玩，我一个死宅，竟然跟着他去健身房啊！话说他看着清清瘦瘦一个男生，居然力气比我还大。而且他生活里一个温柔软萌的书生，工作的时候简直霸气侧漏，一言不合就拔刀砍人，干脆利落。这个……是叫反差萌吧。  
我本来觉得，我们能做一辈子兄弟已经让我非常满足了。但是最近我看到他电脑里存了张照片。不知道什么时候的。另外一个男人靠在他身上，闭着眼睛，他居然安安静静地坐在原地，居然还在笑！  
虽然靠在他身上那人是另一个人的CP，这让我感到了一丝安慰，但是我真的还是清楚地听到了脑子里炸裂的声音。  
我可以诚实地说，在那一瞬间，我脑海里出现了他和别人在一起我强笑着送上祝福的画面，我意识到我这辈子都承受不来这样的冲击，即使我现在都不确定他们到底是什么关系，而且也并不太相信他能拆了那两人的CP。  
然后我就彻底忍不了了。  
8\. 楼  
楼主，你们到底是干什么的，为什么需要拔刀砍人。我的手指已经在报警键上了。  
9\. 楼  
我大概能猜到一点点，楼主并不是真的砍人，大概只是不想暴露工作，所以打个比喻。  
10\. 楼  
贵圈真乱。怎么这么多CP。  
而且楼主，你这个心态不对啊，你感到被安慰是因为有人和你一起被绿了吗。LOL  
11\. 楼  
感觉楼主苦逼的暗恋已经溢出了屏幕。要是我看见我暗恋对象存了他和别人的合照，我也会炸的。  
支持楼主告白。但是楼主，你先别打直球啊，先暗示。那张照片很可能只是断章取义，万一人家只是在打闹着玩呢。同性之间这样其实蛮正常的吧。  
12\. 楼 潜伏不成就认了吧  
我这些年暗示得够多了。  
我随手就能砸出一个栗子。  
13\. 楼  
虽然话题突然紧张，但是我还是想求栗子。  
14\. 楼  
楼上你就是想八卦吧，楼主现在面临难题，你就这么不关心他吗？社会已经这么冷漠了吗？楼主我也想求栗子。  
15\. 楼 潜伏不成就认了吧  
你们做人能不能诚恳一点。没想到在这么冷的论坛里也充满了对人性的拷问。  
16\. 楼  
你还说不说了，不说我们走了。  
17\. 楼 潜伏不成就认了吧  
说。  
他名字里带一个“笑”字。我在我的微博简介上偷偷加了一个“爱笑”的标签，然后死缠烂打地要他开微博账户。他开了。他对微博的学习能力和他对专业的学习能力完全不在一个水平线上。我专门腾出时间教了他微博使用方法，还借机教给他怎么看微博简介里的标签。我百分之百确定他看到我的标签了啊！可是他什么反应都没有啊！  
18\. 楼  
楼主，你是来搞笑的吗。我随手搜了一下，爱笑这个标签有1981100个用户在用。你是希望你暗恋对象觉得这1981100人全喜欢他吗？  
19\. 楼  
楼主的工作大概是一项不需要高智商的工作？  
20\. 楼 潜伏不成就认了吧  
……你们说的好有道理。就当我恋爱脑吧。  
但是我还干过别的事情啊！  
他发的微博或者给我的评论我基本上都回复啊，而且对他和对别人各种差别对待。他祝我生日快乐，我给他回的是“爱笑笑”，但是我的微博毕竟看的人稍微多一些，所以我顺手拉了另外一个好哥们做伪装，给好哥们回复了同样的格式。但是我回复他的微博基本都放飞自我了。他说他不会系领带，我说我要教他，结果你猜他给我回复什么？“回去向您讨教[大笑].”  
你们说说，这回复什么玩意？您？他比我还大呢，用得着把我们距离拉的这么远吗？  
然后我就很气。  
所以当我们另一个共同的朋友在下面凑热闹说他也不会的时候，我就回了朋友一句：“网上有教程的。”  
我表现得还不够宠他吗？我的爱意都要飞出大气层了好吗？  
21\. 楼  
突然有些心疼楼主。看他给你的回复，他不会不喜欢你吧？  
另外我想多问一句，你朋友现在还是你朋友吗？  
22\. 楼  
对啊，这个回复让我非常害怕。楼主，你们平时有没有什么小温馨的细节？能透露出你们关系好的，或者他对你有可能怀有那么一丁点超出朋友范围之外的好感的细节？  
PS：这朋友怕是已经做不成了  
23\. 楼 潜伏不成就认了吧  
也……算是有细节吧，我不知道。  
我朋友还在。（也许只是我觉得还在？）  
他平常很顺着我的。我们一起吃饭啊去游乐场啊训练啊什么的。快到小长假的时候在微博上问了他一句要不要一起出去玩，就一句话，他就答应了。  
而且我平常训练下手太狠，是那种很容易“没朋友”的人，有时候在网上做训练都找不到人搭班，但是他如果闲着没事的话就一定陪我训练。  
后来有一场对我和对我们整个圈子都很重要的比赛，我输了，并且我觉得我第三局比赛中间是崩盘了的，发挥不佳，所以心情非常不好。结果我暗恋对象接受采访的时候直接毫不犹豫地来了一句他认为没有人能比我做得更好。  
我的天啊我被这句话暖到了好吗，当时就示意他要抱抱，然后他放下话筒就给了我一个拥抱。  
然后我意识到了一个问题，这是世界范围内的直播。  
现在那段录像还被我存着。  
24\. 楼  
卧槽如果单看这一层的话……好甜啊。我都要支持楼主告白了。  
25\. 楼  
楼主居然是在全世界面前拥抱过暗恋对象的男人。  
26\. 楼  
能不能问一下楼主是做什么的？  
27\. 楼  
我觉得他是下棋的。别问我怎么知道的。楼主现在已经如ID一样了。那个比赛透露的信息太多了。  
28\. 楼  
那我就要给楼主指路另一个帖子了。  
29\. 楼  
不用了，我觉得另一个当事人已经来了。  
30\. 楼 潜伏不成就认了吧  
什么？我不是下棋的啊？你们说的是谁？  
31\. 楼  
楼主别装了[微笑]。  
32\. 楼  
楼主别装了[微笑]。  
33\. 楼  
楼主别装了[微笑]。  
34\. 楼  
楼主别装了[微笑]。  
35\. 楼  
楼主别装了[微笑]。  
36\. 楼  
楼主别装了[微笑]。  
37\. 楼 潜伏不成就认了吧  
为什么突然冒出来这么多人，说好的这个论坛很冷呢？  
然后再说一遍，我不是下棋的。  
38\. 楼 说不出话就拔刀吧  
哦，那位不下棋的朋友，人多大概是因为两个帖子的围观群众都聚集到一起了吧[微笑]  
39\. 楼 我不是毒奶  
让并不想再和你做朋友的朋友来解答你的疑惑。大概是因为棋院的群众纷纷注册了马甲吧  
40\. 楼 说不出话就拔刀吧  
还有，你这个大傻子，什么叫我不同意你就放弃现在的一切消失在我眼前？  
你对得起你的天分和责任吗？！  
41\. 楼 潜伏不成就认了吧  
是你？！  
不是不是，你听我说……那个……不是……我……  
算了，你等我想想理由。  
但是为什么你们会突然全都知道的？  
42\. 楼 杀龙或者被杀  
大概是因为训练室太大而且没有遮蔽物吧朋友。  
43\. 楼 借电视剧的光终于有人念对我的姓了  
而且你没有发现当我们扒到网址之后，对局室里慢慢地就剩下了你一个人吗？  
44\. 楼 我家女儿最可爱  
被你拉着做伪装的人来了。  
柯柯你们怎么不早说呢，我们都支持你们的。  
45\. 楼 潜伏不成就认了吧  
古哥你不能就这样把我卖了……  
46\. 楼 说不出话就拔刀吧  
不用古哥卖，全论坛都知道我们是谁了。  
所以让我确定一下，柯洁，你愿意和我在一起对吧。  
47\. 楼 借电视剧的光终于有人念对我的姓了  
我的两个好兄弟马上要在一起了有没有人关心一下我的感受。  
48\. 楼 我家璐璐最可爱  
没有。走开。不要耽误群众围观表白现场  
49\. 楼 潜伏不成就认了吧  
笑笑，我愿意。  
如果一定要加一个期限，我希望是一辈子。  
50\. 楼 说不出话就拔刀吧  
一辈子？  
51\. 楼 潜伏不成就认了吧  
不，一辈子太短。改成在所有能有幸遇到你的时光里！  
52\. 楼 说不出话就拔刀吧  
遇不到你我就去找你。  
53\. 楼  
我被闪瞎了。捂着眼睛祝福潜伏和大刀。  
54\. 楼  
狗粮吃撑了。捂着肚子祝福潜伏和大刀。  
55\. 楼  
单身狗受到一万点伤害。捂着胸口祝福潜伏和大刀。  
56\. 楼 我家女儿最可爱  
其实……你们现在的位置就相差一层楼，为什么不能当面说。  
57\. 楼 借电视剧的光终于有人念对我的姓了  
楼上你真是老实人，他们当面说了我们怎么潜水围观。  
58\. 楼 我不是毒奶  
而且我真怕我从此就瞎了，告别我热爱的围棋事业。  
59\. 楼 我家璐璐最可爱  
天真，你现在就没瞎？  
60\. 楼 说不出话就拔刀吧  
柯柯你在训练室？你站着别动！我去找你！  
61\. 楼 潜伏不成就认了吧  
你等等啊！我突然想起来我开这个帖子是问告白套路的啊！还没有一个人正经回答过我的问题啊！笑笑你等一等再过来啊！  
62\. 楼 我家女儿最可爱  
柯柯是不是高兴傻了。这个时候了还要什么套路！  
63\. 楼 杀龙或者被杀  
警告！警告！训练室的朋友请戴好墨镜！  
64\. 楼 借电视剧的光终于有人念对我的姓了  
给不在棋院的论坛坛友们直播一下，他们已经深深地拥抱在一起了。我估计没什么能把他们掰开了。  
好了，没来得及戴墨镜的我已经失明了，先撤。各位再见。  
 


	2. 续

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【柯笑柯】论坛体：当我们在论坛相遇的时候 续  
> Warning：与真人无关！  
> Warning：全是编的，全是ooc  
> 真的全是编的，一定要强调这句是因为，下棋这么甜的梗也能被我这样用，我也很服气我自己。  
> 我坚信事实是 #潜伏可能失去了小米和小辜但是他永远不会失去笑笑#

——亲密同事出现情感危机怎么办——

1\. 楼 借电视剧的光终于有人念对我的姓了  
我的两个好哥们——对，就是很早之前分别发帖子问暗恋对方该怎么办的那两个大傻子——最近似乎遭遇了情感危机。  
所以上来问问大家有什么解决问题的好方法。  
2\. 楼  
天哪他们居然出现了情感危机！  
我再也不相信爱情了！  
3\. 楼  
到底发生了什么！这也还不到七年啊，连七个月都还不到。  
4\. 楼  
虽然我很想为楼主的坚持不懈的八卦精神与舍我其谁的牺牲奉献精神热烈鼓掌，但是我还是想问，他们出现情感危机和你有一毛钱关系吗，你着什么急？  
5\. 楼 借电视剧的光终于有人念对我的姓了  
当然有关系。池鱼之灾听过吗朋友？  
最近我们和潜伏大佬训练，他一言不合就屠龙啊！和他下棋，一盘棋下完，我们被杀得不剩下几块地，你说和我们有没有关系？  
6\. 楼 印城之霸  
我举双手双脚同意楼上……  
7\. 楼 我数学不好  
我……我被另一位捅了一刀。  
8\. 楼 我不是毒奶  
早跟你们说了这些天别招惹他们，你们非要说我毒奶，不信我啊！  
9\. 楼  
你们这一帮知情者能不能考虑一下我们的感受。到底发生了什么？  
10\. 楼 借电视剧的光终于有人念对我的姓了  
也就是前几天中午吧，柯柯吃饭的时候一直盯着手机看个没完。大家都懂的，无论对局还是日常生活，他什么情绪都写在脸上，我们一帮人就眼看着他的脸色从猥琐而不失爱意的微笑，慢慢变成了恨不能立刻提刀报仇的咬牙切齿，最后离开的时候脸色黑得像刚挖煤回来，头发如同惨遭鸡爪蹂躏的草窝。  
11\. 楼 我家女儿最可爱  
小米太夸张了啊。脸哪有那么黑。  
12\. 楼 我的姓做错了什么你们要屏蔽它  
我觉得他的状态还挺好的，毕竟过一阵子，倒霉的就要变成他正式比赛上的对手了。  
13\. 楼 我不是毒奶  
你是不是想到了你们方便面杯？第三阶段可还早着呢！这几个月大家怎么活啊？  
你看看他们这几天的气场，生人勿近，熟人躲刀。  
14\. 楼 借电视剧的光终于有人念对我的姓了  
别歪楼，让我接着说完。  
再然后他就非常不正常了。平常中午休息的时候他是一定和他家笑笑腻歪在一起的，就算暂时分居两地，也一定有一个电话，但是那天，什么都没有。  
习惯于饭后吃狗粮的我甚至有些饿。  
他去卫生间的时候我偷摸看了一眼手机。你们猜我看到了什么！  
是2013年4月的老新闻，四年前啊朋友们！四年前的新闻！一个这么古董的新闻，他看完之后生气了！  
15\. 楼  
所以新闻到底写了什么？  
16\. 楼 借电视剧的光终于有人念对我的姓了  
棋手聚餐，韩国的一位很厉害的棋手P，也是柯柯目前最强的对手之一，端着啤酒和他家笑笑碰杯，两个人的表情都很放松很开心，棋逢对手的感觉大家都知道的吧，有斗志更有欣喜。估计是当时一高兴，P就把胳膊搭在笑笑的肩膀上了，跟笑笑说，他和笑笑要像G和L那样，做一辈子的朋友，下一辈子的棋。  
G和L是谁？棋圈另一对大名鼎鼎的CP啊，被我们部长打趣该拍结婚照的那种CP。  
现在四年过去了，柯柯生气了。[微笑]  
他也不告诉笑笑，笑笑不知道他怎么了，不敢问，就只能陪他下棋，结果他脑子一热，两天砍了人家四盘，场面残暴，目不忍视。  
17\. 楼 我不是毒奶  
嗯？我记得总共是五盘，笑笑中间不是也砍了他一盘？  
18\. 楼 借电视剧的光终于有人念对我的姓了  
所以我更担心了。那一局棋血流成河天地变色，你也不是没看到。  
19\. 楼  
所以已经四年了，潜伏从来没看到过这张新闻照片吗？  
20\. 楼  
那可说不准，棋圈的新闻一向传播少，他们职棋训练比赛又忙，漏过去了也不是没可能。  
21\. 楼  
他现在是怎么突然搜到这个新闻的呢？  
22\. 楼 我家女儿最可爱  
当然是没事就搜笑笑的大名搜出来的。  
我要说一句啊，要是想做我们这种关系的朋友，柯柯完全不用生气啊，我和L是知己是故交，但是你们抬头看看我的ID，我们也并没有真的在一起啊？！  
23\. 楼  
楼上，这不是重点，恋爱中的男人，是什么醋都可以吃的。  
24\. 楼   
而且楼主说了，在比赛中，P也是潜伏最强大的对手之一，现在感情方面也（疑似）插了一脚，这才造成了现在的局面吧。  
25\. 楼  
那我觉得，他们完全可以把话说清楚啊！  
如果他们一直相爱，而这个照片又只是个误会，两句话就能解决这件事情啊。  
26\. 楼 说不出话就拔刀吧  
楼上说得对，所以我能不能问一句，你们为什么没有人告诉我他为什么生气。[微笑]  
这两天我总感觉他不太对，肯定藏着什么话，但是怎么问都不肯说，只能陪他下棋，棋局的结果你们也看到了。  
27\. 楼 借电视剧的光终于有人念对我的姓了  
笑笑……你为什么会在线……你听我解释……不告诉你是有原因的。毕竟柯柯这个天外飞醋吃得太神奇了，我们怕你一生气回去把他家暴了，毕竟他白长了150斤肉，掰手腕居然掰不过你。  
28\. 楼 说不出话就拔刀吧  
我打他干嘛，在你们心里我就是这样的人吗？！我哄他都来不及好吗？  
真是气死我了，好好地突然就不怎么和我讲话了，和他发微信半天才回一句，吞吞吐吐不知道在说什么，整个手机屏幕都写着敷衍和纯属虚构。  
原来是吃醋了。  
他怎么什么醋都吃啊！这种陈年老醋，不怕过了保质期吗？  
29\. 楼 我数学不好  
生活里你是挺软萌的，但是你自己看看你的棋谱，我们真的搞不清楚谈恋爱的时候你是什么样子啊！而且看你刚才的话……真的像是要分分钟拔刀……  
30\. 楼 说不出话就拔刀吧  
。 。 。 。 。  
31\. 楼 说不出话就拔刀吧  
总而言之还是因我而起的事情。我想想办法哄他好了。  
可是我要怎么办啊，我就说，同时有我和对手一起出现的新闻照片什么的他看到一定会生气的啊！  
哎呀不管了，我先去清理一下我的电脑。  
32\. 楼  
大刀怎么突然退让。措手不及啊。所以刚才那一大段话都是刀子嘴豆腐心的写照吗？  
33\. 楼  
大刀别急着走！你这是治标不治本。下次他又乱吃醋你还准备怎么退让啊？  
34\. 楼 说不出话就拔刀吧  
就……就走一步说一步呗，他都难受那么久了，当然先哄着啊，我不能再冒和他吵架的风险了啊。  
而且我说话好像条理挺不清楚的，不怎么会表达，这事情我倒是真的清清白白，P和我只是对手外加围甲队友以及算是好朋友的关系，但是这和爱不一样，我要说什么才能让柯柯相信我这辈子下辈子下下辈子都只爱的是他啊。  
35\. 楼  
我觉得你这句话说得可以说肥肠清楚了，并且在不经意间扔出了一盆狗粮。  
36\. 楼  
我觉得我可以跳过今天的晚饭。  
37\. 楼  
既然如此，我有一个建议。  
既然你不太善于语言交流，那你可以换一种方法，比如，肢♂体♂交流。  
38\. 楼  
LS的建议非常成熟。  
39\. 楼 杀龙或者被杀  
我真是后悔点进这个帖子。  
送笑笑一份大礼。笑笑，哥只能帮你到这儿了。@潜伏不成就认了吧  
40\. 楼 潜伏不成就认了吧  
笑笑！  
我错了！！我不该不跟你沟通就乱吃醋！  
你别删照片！！！！那些都是你那么多年的回忆啊你不要删掉啊！  
是我想得太多，我看到那条新闻的时候心都乱了，我太害怕自己在你心里其实没那么重要了，我也害怕你是不是没有意识到你其实也只是把我当亲密的朋友。你知道的我经常脑洞大开啊你别在意好吗笑笑……  
41\. 楼 说不出话就拔刀吧  
柯柯……你上线啦？  
你和别人怎么可能一样，我活了二十多年，怎么会分不清朋友和爱人的区别。我非常清醒地告诉你，你就是我认定的爱人，除了你自己，什么都不可以把我们分开。  
所以，你真的不生气啦？  
42\. 楼 我的姓做错了什么你们要屏蔽它  
龙哥干得漂亮。  
43\. 楼 我家璐璐最可爱  
这告诉我们一个道理，能当面说的就别生闷气。  
44\. 楼 我家女儿最可爱  
就是，你说说你们，耽误的那几天冤不冤。  
45\. 楼  
我已经看清楚了。  
这个照片的本质是用来加成恋爱度的。  
46\. 楼   
为什么潜伏突然不说话了  
47\. 楼  
@潜伏不成就认了吧  
？？发生了什么？  
48\. 楼  
@潜伏不成就认了吧  
大哥你态度要诚恳啊！话说了一半你人溜了是怎么个情况？  
49\. 楼  
怕是回家之后的一顿家暴逃不掉了  
50\. 楼 潜伏不成就认了吧  
不好意思我刚刚在回家的路上，是跑回去的，来不及讲话，现在进电梯了，马上进家门。  
@说不出话就拔刀吧 准备开门了啊。我要一个抱抱！  
51\. 楼  
还给你开门？还给你抱抱？ 就凭你刚才那段失踪，你不被打断腿就很好了。  
52\. 楼  
我同意楼上。  
53\. 楼 说不出话就拔刀吧  
。 。  
看来我们俩果然不太适合讲话？[微笑]  
54\. 楼  
看着大刀的话，我有点方。  
55\. 楼  
我也……  
脑子里出现了惨无人道的家暴场面。  
56\. 楼 我的姓做错了什么你们要屏蔽它  
笑笑，明年二月份之后我帮你把他打包送到你面前，随你处置，但是你现在先忍一忍啊！你冷静啊！  
57\. 楼 我家女儿最可爱  
为什么我和你们的感觉不太一样……  
58\. 楼  
已经一整晚过去了，他们谁都没有说话，也没有新的相关帖子  
到底后续如何，我们还能不能等来下回分解了？  
59\. 楼  
能不能来个人告诉我，潜伏有没有看到今天早上的太阳？  
60\. 楼 借电视剧的光终于有人念对我的姓了  
我来说。  
他们当然没有再生气，也没有家暴。早上我们在微信群里已经被闪瞎了。  
最后说一句，今天柯柯请了假没有来棋院。  
病假。

END


End file.
